Mega Man : Cyber Core Season 1
by NICK54222
Summary: What happens when a 13 year old Max Grazier meets a alien and combines with him to become Mega Man with a mission : to protect Earth from the invaders known as Dr. Wily's Alien Army? Read the story to find out!
1. A New Beginning

**Mega Man – Cyber Core**

**Episode 1 Enter Mega Man: In the series premiere of this Mega Man fanfic which is also a crossover with Dragon Tales,13 year old Max Grazier (what I believe his last name is and NOT the one for the LPers) meets Meganoid, a cybernetic dragon which has a mission to protect Earth's Core and has combined with Max's dad creation : the Cyber Suit. Meganoid informs Max that they must combine to save the world from destruction. Max agrees because some invisible things were causing too much havoc, especially when they surround his friends. Meganoid can see them normally, but Max needs to combine with him so that he can see them. So Max decides to take them down as Mega Man.**

**Max's House**

**Max Grazier, now 13, wakes up.**

"**Ah, it is morning", he says.**

**After getting dressed, Max walks down the stairs and sees his mom, dad, and his 15 year old sister Emmy.**

"**You two need breakfast, especially for your education!", says Max's mom.**

"**I know Mom!", says Emmy. Then after seeing her dad, she says "What is it Dad?"**

"**Some invasion looks suspicious!", he says, looking at his newspaper.**

"**What invasion?", says Max.**

"**The invasion of these unseen aliens. I believe this is just nonsense!", says Dad.**

"**So, Emmy and Enrique still want to keep the Dragon Land secret safe, even though they are still way too old for it.", thought Max, after Emmy does a sigh of relief.**

"**That's just silly!", said Mom, passing out everyone's breakfast.**

"**I know this is funny, but I think I am chosen by something. Something, but what?" thought Max.**

**Earth's Core**

"**You must find this boy. That boy will be your partner. Together, you will combine to help him save the world. Use his father's greatest creation, the Cyber Suit, and use it on him.", said the core of the Earth.**

"**Understood.", said Meganoid, a cybernetic hero.**

**Meganoid then sent out to find Max and inform him about what is going on.**

**Max's School**

**Max was noticed by his friend Tech before homeroom in a mood.**

"**What is going on with you Max?", he said.**

"**Oh, nothing. I feel like something will happen to me.", said Max.**

"**Okay.", said Tech, while heading to his Homeroom.**

**Max then was headed to his Homeroom.**

**Outside, 1:45 PM**

**A green dimensional hole appeared in a baseball field. Out of it came Meganoid.**

**Just then, he saw some weird aliens, like him. He quickly realized that they were the aliens invading Earth!**

"**I have got to find Max fast!", he thought.**

**Just then, he got a vision. The vision shows Max heading to see his friends in the park.**

"**That's it! Tonight, when he is at the park and the aliens strike, I destroy them and tell him why I am here!", Meganoid thought again.**

**He then hid somewhere to not be seen by humans.**

**After School**

**After the final bell rung, Max rushed out of his school and into his bus.**

"**Tech informed me about something happening to you soon.", said Phoen, who was in the seat across from him.**

"**Yep. I think it is for saving the world from something.", said Max.**

"**Well, I've been looking up this cybernetic hero on the web for weeks. His name is Meganoid, and he is the one who has destroyed many aliens.", said Phoen.**

"**That's it! Maybe if I find him, I will know the thing that will happen to me!", said Max.**

"**Max? Are you fine?", said his 9th grade friend Enrique.**

"**Yes, yes I am. I am also used to how 7th grade on works.", said Max.**

"**Max, we are moving!", said Phoen.**

"**Oh! I have forgot!", said Max as he was sitting down.**

**Max's House**

"**So, how was school today, Max, Emmy, and Enrique?", said Max's mom.**

"**Fine, I guess.", said Max.**

"**I think it is time to work on our Homework.", said Enrique.**

**Emmy and Enrique went up to her room, and Max went up to his.**

**Max's Room**

**Max was doing his Homework until he was finished and was ready for dinner. But before he could go downstairs, his cell phone rung. Max took it out of his pocket and opened it to answer.**

"**Hello?", he said.**

"**Max! Terrible news! A car just exploded suddenly!", said Tech, who was calling him.**

"**That looks weird! I'll be there in just a minute!", said Max.**

**Max then rushed down stairs to the living room.**

**The Living Room**

"**Max, are you finished with your homework? If so, then get some fresh air before dinner. The chicken is taking long to cook.", said Max's mom as Max came down the stairs.**

"**Alright Mom!", said Max. "Now time to find Meganoid!", Max thought.**

**The Local Park**

**Max rushed to the park nearby his house. There, he saw his friends in danger.**

"**Max! Find Meganoid! He might help you save us!", screamed Phoen, who was surrounded by invisible things.**

"**I'll save you Phoen!", said Tech running towards him. But before he got to him, more invisible things surrounded him.**

**Max knew he needed to find Meganoid fast. So he ran away. But he was surrounded very quickly. Just then, some visible thing defeated the invisible beings. Max realized that the being was in fact Meganoid.**

"**Are you Max Grazier? I have been searching for you.", said Meganoid.**

"**Yes. I really need some help here!", said Max.**

"**It's your friends that need help. Now, if we just combined, then you can see them and exterminate them!", said Meganoid.**

"**If it's to save the world, then I'll do it!", said Max.**

"**Those invaders are part of a alien army and are trying to destroy the core of the Earth! As I was saying, let us combine!", said Meganoid.**

"**Now I get why only they need help.", said Max.**

**Meganoid then flew up in the air and rushed down like a meteor to Max. Meganoid's armor merged with Max's body. First the arms(the arm that Max will use as weapon will look a bit different), then the boots, then the chest and all those stuff that connect the arms and feet. The armor merged with his back, making some sort of air tank, even though he can breathe. Finally, Max's helmet. Some of Max's hair stood out and went through the tight spot from his helmet. Meganoid was now just a head with his light blue aura. Then, the Mega Man transformation was complete. Max knew he was now fully combined with Meganoid. But right after his helmet was put on, Max was not in his hometown's park.**

**Earth's Core**

"**This is the core of the Earth, Max Grazier, or now while in your father's Cyber Suit, Mega Man!", said Meganoid.**

"**So this is my father's Cyber Suit!", said Mega Man, looking at his armor.**

"**You must destroy our invaders! If you don't, our world will be over as we know it. Please, protect me!", said the Earth's Core.**

"**You, the Earth's Core can talk? But other that that, I will protect you!", said Mega Man.**

"**Now we better return to your friends and save them!", said Meganoid.**

**Then, in an instant, Mega Man was warped back to his town. But this time, he could see what was attacking Phoen and Tech.**

"**Those things are the robots of the invaders! You must destroy them!", said Meganoid.**

"**How?", said Mega Man.**

"**See your left hand. It is different because you will use it to battle because it is your weapon!", said Meganoid.**

**Mega Man looked at his left arm and noticed that it was indeed different. "I guess I better activate this!", he said.**

**Just then, his hand was gone. In its place was a cannon. "So this is my weapon!" said Mega Man.**

**He then aimed his buster at a robot near Phoen and said "Hey robot! I've got something for you!".**

**The robot and its buddies ran over to Mega Man. But then, Mega Man fired, and some of the robots were destroyed. Their explosions impacted the non-hit robots.**

**Phoen ran up to him and said "Thanks! But can you use your buster to save Tech?".**

**Mega Man then aimed his buster at the robots near Tech and fired at them to destroy them.**

"**Thanks a lot!" said Tech, running up to Mega Man.**

**When he got to him, he saw that his face looked familiar. He showed Phoen and asked Mega Man "Max Grazier?".**

"**You can take off your helmet. But sometimes, you need your helmet on at all times.", said Meganoid.**

**Mega Man then took off his helmet. His face showed that he is Max Grazier!**

"**So, I guess you found Meganoid, huh Max?", said Phoen.**

**Mega Man then fully changed back into Max Grazier and said "Yeah Phoen. But you and Tech should tell NO ONE about me being Mega Man, got it?".**

"**Yes.", said Tech and Phoen, as they went home.**

"**I guess its time for dinner.", said Max.**

"**Yeah, I guess you should head back home and get some dinner.", said Meganoid.**

**Max then started running home.**

**Max's House**

"**So, what did you do outside Max?" said his Mom as she passed out everyone's dinner.**

"**I hung out with Tech and Phoen.", said Max, trying to be secretive of his secret.**

"**You are indeed good friends with them.", said his dad, eating his dinner.**

"**Emmy, after dinner, tell me what you did while the chicken was cooking.", said Max, eager to know.**

"**Okay!", said Emmy, also eager to tell him.**

**After Dinner, in the Old Playroom.**

"**Max, I was in Dragon Land, making arrangements to have the dragons actually come here to our world.", said Emmy.**

"**Ok. I think you will call Enrique and tell him about this, huh?", said Max.**

"**Yes! And guess what? They are coming tomorrow!", said Emmy, in a very excited mood.**

"**Max! Emmy! Bedtime!", said their mother.**

"**Well, good night Max!", said Emmy.**

"**Good night back to you, Emmy!", said Max.**

"**Most heroes even need to sleep. You should get your rest, too.", said Meganoid, coming out of nowhere.**

"**Okay! I guess I better call it a day.", said Max.**

**Max then went into his room and got ready for bed.**

**Max's Town, 10:00 PM**

"**Meganoid must have been sent to protect Earth. I guess I should find his friend Tech to help him. Together, he will become Fire Man, a powerful fire type hero.", said an unknown figure that looks just like Meganoid, But with orange aura.**

**END Episode 1**

**Episode 2 : The Gang Meets Mega Man:**

**Meganoid says that Max should go with his sister to get these dragon friends of his to come to this world. But while they are invisible, Max finds a weird alien and a green looking alien that looks like Meganoid. The two combine to make Air Man, that decides to destroy the metroline that the gang are on. Max decide to escape the metroline to battle Air Man, one of the invaders of Earth. After Air Man's defeat, Tech goes to see Max at his house and asks him if he knows the difference between a good alien and a bad alien. Can Mega Man defeat Air Man and save Ord/Cassie/Zak/Wheezie/Enrique and Emmy?**


	2. The Gang Meets Mega Man

Mega Man: Cyber Core

Episode 2: The Gang Meets Mega Man: Meganoid suggests that Max should go with his sister and get the Dragon friends. Max receives something that he can use to see the invisible beings. Meanwhile, Dr. Wily plans an attack on the town and sends Guts Man and Cut Man to accompany his servant. Emmy then gets the dragons from Dragon Land. After the dragons arrive in town, they are invisible to everyone except Max, Emmy, and Enrique. They tour the town they live in and ride toe metro line. But then, the metro line goes haywire all thanks to a ton of robots led by Dr. Wily's servant and his Cybernetic partner, Airvikus, who combines to become Air Man. Meganoid immediately, warps Max out of the metroline to combine with him and take out the robots. As he is about to run and save them, someone in red armor saves Enrique, Ord, Cassie, and Zak and Wheezie. Mega Man then saves Emmy and tells him who he is, interesting the rest of the gang. He tells Emmy that they should run and hide while I take care of the one who destroyed the metro line. The person with red armor decides to join Mega Man and fight Air Man. But things get tough when Guts Man and Cut Man (and yes, like the Animated Series, Guts Man and Cut Man will appear in all of the chapters except Chapter/Episode 1) After his defeat, the two heroes, along with their cybernetic partners, retreat while Mega Man and the guy with the red armor return home. Before he goes home, Max finds out that Emmy and Enrique are back at their home (the dragons, however, are back in their world). A truth about the red armored robot is revealed after the battle, which surprises Mega Man and makes him join his quest to stop Wily, as well as recruit new allies to help along the way.

Max's House

Max is resting still, when he hears the alarm.

Max turns off his alarm and wakes up.

"It's morning already?", said Max, in a tired mood.

But Max knew that he could not rest since he must protect his world from destruction as Mega Man.

But he notices that he has something on when he notices that everything he sees is blue.

"Why is everything blue? Is something going on? Is this a side effect of my new powers?", asked Max to himself.

"This visor allows you to see the aliens while we are not combined. Use it well, Max.", said Meganoid behind Max.

"Meganoid! I can see you clearly! With this visor, I can see those robots causing havoc in town without becoming Mega Man!", said Max.

"Indeed. But now, I must tell you something. I heard that your sister would bring some of your dragon friends to this world. But you must know that when you are with your friends, you must be somewhere else to become Mega Man, in other words, combine with me.", said Meganoid.

"So what should I do?", Max asked.

"Go with them. You must make people know that you and Mega Man are two different people in this town. Your friends must help you protect your secret. They must find members of my kind and become super humans like you are now.", said Meganoid.

"OK then.", said Max.

"Max! We need to talk.", said Emmy walking from the hallway.

"I guess I better hide. If she were to have a visor like yours, then she could see me.", said Meganoid, hiding somewhere.

"Max, the Dragons will come to this world with me. I'll meet you and Enrique in town.", said Emmy coming into Max's room.

"OK sis. But I have to be protected since I am the youngest of us all, remember?", said Max.

"Oh yeah. But if you need to go somewhere, tell the others and I where you will be going and we can find you easily in town since we will show them around town today.", said Emmy as she left Max's room.

When Emmy left the room, Meganoid reappeared in front of Max.

"I guess I better get ready for today.", said Max.

"You should. If you want to fight the robot invaders, then you must be in a perfect condition to do so.", said Meganoid.

Max got ready for the day before breakfast so that he, Emmy and Enrique can show the dragons around their town.

Dr. Wily's Fortress

A doctor was looking at screens of Mega Man destroying his robots from his creations.

He had 2 robots with him, which was known as Guts Man and Cut Man.

"Sir, this Blue Bomber person looks strong!", said Cut Man.

"Yes he is, Cut Man. But he won't be able to cause anymore damage to my plans of domination of Earth once I've got him and his cybernetic partner!", said Dr. Wily.

"I'll crush him so much that he will be unable to even fight any of us!", said Guts Man.

"You seem like you want to fight him now, Guts Man. But you and Cut Man will face him with my servant, along with a horde of robots.", said Dr. Wily.

"You have a lot of servants. Which one will you send?", said Cut Man.

The door opened and out came an alien with green clothing on.

"You, huh?", asked Guts Man.

"Indeed Guts Man. Me and Airvikus will show that Mega twit who's boss!", said the servant.

"But do you realize that you become a machine when you combine with Airvikus?", Cut Man asked.

"I know. But that blue bomber will suffer from my Gale Winds of Force!", said the servant.

"Cut Man, Guts Man, and my servant! Send hordes of robots to invade the town! Do not stop until the town is completely destroyed and Mega Man is defeated!", said Wily.

"YES SIR!", said the 3 sent by Wily, and they went out to invade the town.

"Soon, you will be mine, Mega Man!", said Dr. Wily.

Dr. Wily then did an evil laugh as we move away from his fortress.

Another Fortress

A robot was sitting in a throne chair inside the fortress, darkness in his sight.

"This darkness power does not belong to any of my servants. This will belong to my new servant! I'll have to take advantage of your tricks, Wily! I'm going to capture an innocent human and make him my servant Dark Man!", said the evil robot.

He looked at a screen of innocent people.

"This one will be the one I will make my servant!", said the robot again as he pointed at the human.

The human will not be revealed until we see him once in one of the upcoming chapters/episodes.

Max's House

After his preparation for the day, Max walked downstairs to the kitchen for Breakfast.

"Morning Max.", said his father.

"Morning Dad. Anything about those mysterious explosions?", said Max.

"There's a newspaper article about it in this newspaper.", said his father.

He began to read it.

"In the town park, around 5:15 PM, invisible objects attacked two civilians. We have found out that they were from another planet and they want to take over Earth. But someone known as Mega Man took them down very easily with his buster cannon. A third civilian was thought to dead, but survived the attack all thanks to Mega Man. We hope that he can protect out town from the invaders.", said the newspaper.

"What's going on here?', Emmy asked as she walked down.

"Someone known as Mega Man saved 3 civilians last night. He might know of the invaders.", said their father.

Max started to feel tense.

But then he decided that he must do it to protect his town and planet.

Later

Max went outside and went towards town since he was supposed to meet his sister, as well as the dragons there.

As he was walking to town, Enrique followed him.

"So Max, did you hear about those invasions?", Enrique asked Max.

"Yep. I knew it since my Dad read about it in the newspaper.", said Max.

"So we must go into town and meet Emmy and the dragons there.", said Enrique.

"Alright then.", said Max.

So the 2 boys ran into town to meet Emmy there.

As Max was running, he felt a weird presence.

"What's this presence?", Max thought.

Max stopped running and Enrique noticed him not running.

"What is it Max?" Enrique asked Max.

"I'll catch up in a second.", said Max.

"Max, I know. That weird feeling in your head was a side effect of our combination power as Mega Man. That presence was that Dr. Wily's robots are nearby.", said Meganoid.

"Does this mean that my town could be invaded?", Max asked.

"I'm afraid so. But you are Mega Man. It's up to you to stop Dr. Wily and defeat the invaders.", said Meganoid.

"By the way, who is Dr. Wily?", Max asked.

"The one who is invading your world.", said Meganoid.

Max shook his head and started to catch up with Enrique in town.

The Town

Enrique made it to town, but did not see Emmy anywhere.

Eventually Max caught up to Enrique and also saw that Emmy was not there.

"Why did you slow down, Max?", Enrique asked.

"I had a cell phone call with a friend.", said Max.

Just when Enrique was about to ask who called him, a portal appeared behind Max.

"I guess they are here.", said Max.

Emmy came out of the portal with a blue dragon, a pink dragon, and a green and purple dragon (two-headed).

The blue dragon was called Ord.

The pink dragon was called Cassie.

And the two-headed dragon's names were Zak (left and green) and Wheezie (right and purple).

"Here we are, gang!", said Emmy as the portal closed behind the dragons.

"Looks like a big place to live in.", said Ord.

"Let's walk around. Maybe we can see many sights here.", said Cassie.

"You told us we were going to ride the monorail, right Emmy?", Zak asked.

"Yes Zak. Not let's go ride that monorail!", said Emmy.

The gang went to the monorail, but Max's presence gets much different the closer he gets to the monorail.

"They must be near!", Max thought.

Monorail

After a while of walking, the gang arrived at the monorail.

"Are you ready to walk inside the monorail, guys?", Emmy asked.

"Yes!", said the dragons.

So they all entered the monorail to ride it throughout the town.

Max started to feel tenser as he was riding the monorail.

"Wow! This view is high!", said Wheezie.

Just then, the monorail hit something invisible.

Everyone ejected from their seats and fell down.

"Wily! He's attacking the town now!", Max thought.

Everyone saw an alien float in mid air.

"What is he doing?", one of the passengers asked.

Max used his visor to see what the alien is doing.

He saw an alien like Meganoid, only that he was in green armor and had gray aura.

"That's Airvikus, this servant's partner.", said Meganoid.

"Bow down to me or suffer!", said the alien.

The alien combined with Airvikus and transformed into a robot. His mouth became a fan and his arms changed, as well as his eyes, arms, and legs. After he came out of the transformation tornado, he was different. He became (if you might have guessed him, you are right!) Air Man and blew tornados towards the monorail.

Everyone was stuck to the opposite wall.

"Max, hold on!", said Meganoid as he held him.

Meganoid teleported himself and Max out of the monorail.

"What just happened?", Max asked.

Max looked down and saw that he was on some robotic dog for a jet.

"Who is this?", Max asked.

"This is Rush. He'll be your partner if you need him for certain times as Mega Man.", said Meganoid.

"Good thing. Now, let's combine and stop that robot!", said Max.

"Agreed.", said Meganoid.

So the two merged together and Max became Mega Man again.

"Rush!", said Mega Man.

Rush went towards Mega Man so that he could land on him and go towards the robot.

"That robot was known as Air Man. He could blow you away if you are not careful!", said Meganoid.

"I better take note of that. It could hurt me!", said Mega Man.

Air Man continued to blast wind at the monorail.

Suddenly a blast hit him.

"Who did that?", he asked.

He saw that Mega Man took him down.

"Air Man! Prepare to face me!", said Mega Man.

"Why face me when you want to save the town and protect the humans?", Air Man asked.

Mega Man saw the monorail and saw that his friends were about to fall out of the monorail!

"Mega Man! We must save your sister and friends!", said Meganoid.

So he ran up and jumped to a building near where his friends will fall if he does not get them in time.

Then, a red armored robot managed to see the dragons with his green visor and jumped to save them.

"Who is that?", Mega Man asked when he saw the red armored robot.

The red armored robot only managed to save Enrique and the dragons and land them to safety.

Then, Emmy fell off of the monorail all thanks to Air Man's tornado blast.

"Emmy!", said Mega Man as he jumped to save her.

Mega Man caught Emmy and landed her to safety.

The others saw that Emmy was safe and saw the two robots that saved them.

Mega Man saw the red armored robot.

He had a head with a flame on it like a candle, as well as human eyes and a body similar to Fire Man's armor, but all red.

The red robot walked up to Mega Man.

An orange aura alien appeared behind the robot.

It caused Meganoid to appear from behind Mega Man.

"Meganoid! You've partnered with a human!", said the alien.

"Yes indeed. Mega Man, this is Firemar, a ally of mine.", said Meganoid.

"And I am Fire Man.", said the red armored robot.

"I'm Mega Man.", said Mega Man.

Just then, a rock and a pair of scissors without handles came behind them.

They both dodged them quickly.

"Who was that?", Fire Man asked.

"Beats me, but I guess the robots who threw those at us are with Air Man!", said Mega Man.

"I'll cut you until you're in many pieces!", said Cut Man as he appeared.

"I'll make you smashed from my rocks!", said Guts Man as he appeared.

"And I'll blow you out of this universe!", said Air Man as he came from the sky.

Fire Man then blasted fire from his cannons, which hit and nearly burned Cut Man and Guts Man.

I guess I'll take on you, Mega twit!", said Air Man.

He blasted tornadoes at Mega Man, who jumped up and blasted Air Man.

Fire Man, however was fighting Guts Man and Cut Man.

"Eat this, stupid robots!", said Fire Man.

He blasted flames to finish off Guts Man and Cut Man.

The two went to pieces after that attack.

"Who do you think you are, robot?", Cut Man asked Fire Man.

"Those 2 need serious repairs!", said Air Man.

"Why not watch what's in front of you!", said Mega Man as he rode on Rush and jumped off onto a building to fight Air Man.

Air Man started to blow Mega Man off, but Mega Man jumped over them and touched Air Man's head.

"No! You can't do this!", said Air Man.

"Mega Man! When you touch one of Wily's robots, specifically on the head, you will gain their ability.", said Meganoid.

Data for Air Man's tornado blast was inputted into Mega Man's mind.

"Here we go!", said Mega Man.

He blasted a tornado straight towards Air Man to blow him off.

"You will not copy my weapon to kill me!", said Air Man.

The wind was too strong and defeated Air Man quickly.

The servant was ejected from his armor and rescued the parts for Guts Man and Cut Man.

"We will meet again soon, you Mega twit and Fire scum!", said the servant as he retreated with the other robots.

"That was close!", said Fire Man as they retreated.

Just then, Emmy, Enrique and the other dragons ran up to the two robots.

"Thank you, brave robots!", said Emmy.

"You're welcome. And don't worry if you are scared. We are the good guys.", said Fire Man.

"He's right. And there are more than just us. Others will go alongside us!", said Mega Man.

"Say, who are you robots?", Enrique asked.

"I'm Mega Man.", said Mega Man.

"And I'm Fire Man, a new ally of Mega Man since this battle started.", said Fire Man.

"Who else will come?", Cassie asked.

"We're not sure.", said Fire Man.

"Does this mean that you two are actually new robots?", Ord asked them.

"No. But we still continue to search for more allies and fight more invaders.", said Mega Man.

"We should get back to Quetzal!", said Zak.

"But how?", Wheezie asked.

Suddenly, a portal appeared.

Emmy looked behind her and saw that Mega Man and Fire Man were gone.

"Emmy, Enrique, Ord, Cassie, and Zak and Wheezie, are you alright? I heard of the invaders in this world.", said Quetzal from the portal.

"Yes Quetzal.", said the gang.

"Where's Max?", Quetzal asked.

"I don't know.", said Emmy.

"Well, I bet Enrique will find him.", said Quetzal.

Emmy and the dragons went through the portal back to Dragon Land.

Meanwhile, on a nearby building, two robots were watching.

"So those 2 kids are friends with dragons, huh?", Fire Man asked.

"Yes indeed. But 1 question. Why does your voice sound like a lower version of Tech Trone's?", said Mega Man.

"Tell him, Fire Man.", said Firemar.

"OK then. I know your identity, so I should reveal mine.", said Fire Man.

Fire Man took off his helmet.

"The reason why I know your identity and that my voice sounds like Tech Trone's, but lower is because I am Tech Trone.", said Fire Man without his helmet.

"I guess you are really now an ally of me now.", said Mega Man.

"Indeed.", said Fire Man.

The two jumped off the building and reverted back to human form.

After that battle, they went home and rested for a while.

Dr. Wily's Fortress

"That blasted blue bomber interfered with my plan? And he also had an ally to assist him? How dare he!", said Dr. Wily as he heard of his army's failure.

He looked at his robots.

"But I could use my other robot henchmen to destroy him!", said Dr. Wily.

He began to do an evil laugh afterwards.

Max's House

Max was resting on the couch after what happened today.

"Max, were you tired today?", his father asked him.

"Yes. It was very tiring for me and Enrique to run all the way to town to go there today.", said Max.

Suddenly, the news came on.

"Today in town, the monorail in town was attacked by more invisible things. Not to mention that 3 giant robots also attacked the town. Thankfully, two robots came and defeated them. Mega Man was one of them. Fire Man, his new ally, assisted him. It is unknown why our town is being invaded. But everyone must fight against the robots.", said the news reporter.

"Max, be careful of those robots, OK?", his father asked him.

"OK Dad.", said Max.

"Max, it's time for dinner. So come here and have some chow!", said his mother.

"OK Mom.", said Max.

Later That Night

Max was walking upstairs from dinner, when Emmy saw him.

"Max, where were you during the invasion?", Emmy asked him.

"Somewhere safe. Mega Man saved me for a reason I do not know of.", said Max.

"OK. But next time, be careful!", said Emmy.

"OK.", said Max as he walked to his room.

Meanwhile, Outside

Meganoid and Firemar were floating above Tech's house, talking.

"So, is there anyone else here in this town?", Meganoid asked.

"Indeed. There are a few, such as Windmush, Groundram, and Icetex.", said Firemar.

"I wonder who those friends of ours will partner with.", said Meganoid.

"We must find them and have them join our army!", said Firemar.

The camera went up to the sky and then faded black.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Chapter 3: Fire VS Fire: Max and Tech have teamed up to stop Wily as Mega Man and Fire Man, as well as find more robots to help them along the way and recruit them onto the team of the heroes. But after an incident at school involving robots, the whole school gets nearly damaged. Dr. Wily has actually found out that traces of Z Cores are seen when a human and an alien combine to fight robots. He uses it to his advantage and sends his robots to find the Z Cores. But then, Max and Tech become their robot forms and stop the robots. Then, Wily sends out Bomb Man with Guts Man and Cut Man to stop the 2. Can they defeat these robot masters sent by Wily? And can Tech defeat Bomb Man, who is constantly trying to destroy him but keeps failing with his bombs?


End file.
